Clash of Classes
by Aether Republic
Summary: This is the story of Elsword and his friends after they defeat Ran. They are soon called back to action in a whole new story to travel across a new dimension teaming up with their alternate classes to help save both their dimensions from each of their transform classes. This is a new adventure for Elsword. Will they save the world after being apart for so long?
1. Chapter 1: Preperation

Chapter 1: Preparation

A lot of time has passed since the incident in the great city of Hamel, the indecent that brought hamel down to its knees. A demon called Ran took over and intoxicated the city with darkness and monsters. Ran reigned over Hamel as Hamel's own prince, Prince Seiker (Chung) was powerless against him. Soon Hamel fell into a period of darkness. Chung then asked assistance from the legendary group of knights called the "Red Knights." Amongst the Red Knights there was a young talented swordsman named Elsword. Elsword travelled around the land of Elrios with his friends defending the innocent from any harm. Once Elsword heard Chung's cries for help, he and his friends teamed up to stop Ran's reign over Hamel. It was a dangerous and, epic battle but Ran fell to his knees and Hamel was once again purified. Since that time around 2 years had passed and Elsword and his friends went their separate ways...

In Elrios the sun was shining and villagers were happy. All was peaceful. Today the new recruits were coming to the academy.

"As of today you are now all Red Knights," said Lowe, " It is your duty to protect the helpless and innocent."

All the rookies were lined along in rows of six. Some listening to the opening orientation, some sleeping, and most looking at the Red Knight standing next to Lowe. He had a red a uniform with steel plating on his shoulders and legs. The knight carried around a long well crafted sword that matched the knights uniform. He stood there looking at all the rookies as if he was gonna grab one of them by the collar. After Lowe finished talking, the knight stepped up.

"Before you rookies split into your camps there is something I want you guys to remember," said the knight, "Your friends are your greatest weapon, they will always have your back as they are your most trusted comrades, so try and make some in this academy."

The rookies gave a final salute and left for their camps.

"Good work there El." congratulated Lowe.

"I thought I was gonna die of stage fright," said Elsword, "I'm not used to being head knight yet."

"Don't worry you were just deemed head knight a few days ago, you'll get the hang of it. You have potential."

"Thanks Lowe, I needed that."

"well I got to whip some rookies into shape, just like i did with you"

"Those were some good times, but I have to go check if the Velder soldiers are coming, their training here for the summer, it'll be good for the newbies to get some out of town help."

"Good luck with that El."

"I'll be fine, I have a teacher that's coming with the Velder knights that i want to see anyways, but he's more of a good friend."

Elsword clenched his sword and both set off to prepare for Velders arrival. The Lord Knight head for the main gates of Ruben with a an excited look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Re-assemble

Chaper 2: Re-assemble

Elsword soon reached the main gates to welcome the Velder soldiers, but as he arrived he saw that most of the Velder soldiers were already waiting at the gates as if they were lost or scared of something, or someone. Elsword heard soft whispers amongst most of the soldiers, something about one of the higher up Velder soldiers. In the distance the rest of the Velder academy soldiers were on their way. Then two of the soldiers waiting at the gates stood up and ran away from the rest of the Velder soldiers that were coming. Both soldiers ran as fast as the could towards the Ruben forest. In response, Elsword decided to run after them, but before he reached the forest he heard faint screams round he same area the two soldiers ran into. Then heard a familiar voice.

"Immature little brats!" a voice shouted in the distance, "your not going anywhere!"

Elsword stopped in his tracks as he watched a tall figure come out of the forest. It was a man, probably still in his 20's. The man came out of the forest carrying both run away soldiers by the back of their torsos. The man had a white long coat with a long sword at his side, he also had a scar on his face that complimented is look. The man had a nasod claw which was where his left arm should be. Both of the young soldiers were severely bruised and looked like death was a beter option for them.

"When will you two learn," said the man disappointedly, "no one is allowed to leave till training is over."

The man threw both soldiers on the ground and headed toward the main gates. With a couple of steps he noticed Elsword.

"Hey you there!" shouted the man with an angry tone, "are you the head knight?"

"I am," replied Elsword confidently, " what business do you have with me? Raven."

"OK you can drop the act."

"Speak for yourself."

"Its been a while hasn't it?"

"It sure has, haven't seen you since we went to Hamel."

"One of our adventures that almost killed all of us."

"Anyways don't you think you were a bit harsh on those two?" Elsword gestured to the two almost dead soldiers laying on the ground.

"Those two have been trying to slip past me all day, so this time Im pretty sure they

wont do it again."

"You sure haven't changed Raven."

"Speak for yourself."

"Touché."

The two caught up and soon after the rest of the Velder soldiers arived.

"Well I guess we should head to the academy," suggested Elsword, "give a chance for the Ruben and Velder rookies to get to know eachother."

"Well expected of you," replied Raven, " Your still too soft even as the Lead knight, if it was me, training would start now."

"Of course..."

Raven and Elsword called all the Velder soldiers in and lead them to the academy.

The Velder soldiers arrived at the academy to see the the new Red Knights had settled into their camps and begun training. Velder soldiers were broken up and sent to their desired camps.

"Soon we'll have heroes all over the place, protecting people through-out Elrios," said Elsword.

"In due time we'll have a lot of talented warriors," replied Raven in agreement.

"I'm going to make final preparations before the academy really gets into gear, if you can take over and watch the rookies until I get back I'd appreciate it, Lowe is here if you need anything."

"Don't worry, I'll whip these rookies into shape."

As Raven said that he had a small look in his face that wanted to do more than just "_get the rookies into shape_"

"Alright I'll leave it to you, " Elsword replied with a hint of concern.

Elsword took off and headed towards the village square to make final preparations. In the back he heard Raven's voice yelling and giving orders in the background as it was slowly dying down.

Through-out Ruben, Elsword was checking on food storage and weapons quantity. He rushed through the whole village to make sure everything was good for the rookies.

"Ughhh," complained Elsword, " I'm so done, I need to rest for a bit."

Elsword laid down on some soft grass looking up at the clouds. He closed his eyes and imagined all the good times he and his friends had. He felt the breeze brush of his face and he picked up a small scent of sweet grass. He took deep breaths in and out.

"Oh yeah..." he said, " this hits the spot."

"Done making preparations yet Elboy?" asked a voice.

Elsword looked up. "Raven!" he shouted as he jumped back up, "you scared me, who's watching the newbies?"

"I asked Lowe to, if I kept giving orders over half the academy would be dead by now."

Elsword let out a small chuckle.

"Do you think...? Do you think I'm ready to be Head Knight?" he asked.

"Well you sure have grown since that last time I saw you, and not just in your swordsmanship skills," replied Raven.

"Im just not used to this kind of role yet, I wasn't even ready when I was deemed a Lord Knight."

"You may not be ready, but we are. I'm here for you, and I'm pretty sure so are the others."

As soon as Raven said that, Elsword looked back at all the memories and battles him and his friends had and that hey risked their lives protecting others. HE also remembered the way they worked as a team and stayed friends until the end.

"Thanks Raven," spoke Elsword, " never knew that you had a soft side."

"Everyone has a side of themselves like that, including myself," replied Raven, "but you do realize that if you tell anyone about me acting like his I will punish you like I did to the rookies."

"I'm well aware of that."

Both just relaxed and chat for a while talking about what they were planning to do for the new soldiers and knights at the academy. All seemed peaceful until something both Raven nor Elsword saw coming. Hoffman, the chief of Elder Village came in on horse and carriage along with an elf with a green skirt and long green hair. The Elf carried a long bow on her back that looked like it was hand crafted by he Elder elves. Elsword had seen this elf once before. He was about to step up and welcome Hoffman and the elf until Raven started moving towards the carriage. Then it soon stopped in front of him.

"It cant be," he said to himself in confusion, " I thought..."

"RAVEN!" yelled the elf in excitement. The elf leaped out of the carriage onto Raven, and both fell on the ground.

"I knew it was you," Raven mumbled in pain, " Rena, its been a while."

"I know it has, I really missed you," said Rena as she hugged Raven, " no way! Elsword your here too!" Soon Rena jumped on Elsword as well.

"It's good too see you to Rena," mumbled Elsword, "now if you don't mind, would you get off me I cant breathe."

Rena got back to her feet and cleaned the dirt off her skirt. Soon Hoffman came out of the carriage holding an envelope. It read _TO: Elsword, FROM: Aisha. _

"Elsword my boy!" greeted Hoffman, " Just the man I wanted to see. Sorry about Rena's behaviour, I needed her to come with me to Ruben to meet with you. Fortunately Sir Raven is here as well."

"Why the sorry attitude, is there something I don't know about?" replied Elsword, "and what's the envelope for?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, it's Aisha she..."

Hoffman paused in between sentences, and stuttered around every other word. After a couple of blank looks he handed Elsword the letter. It read:

_Dear Elsword,_

_ I know its been a while but I detected something strange as I was doing some magic practices. I've done further research along with Eve and we seem to have detected traces of Ran's essence still wandering around. It seems his traces have spread all across Elrios, their not dangerous according to Eve , but of we leave them alone they will become a life threatenig problem. I have already contacted Chung to meet up in Fieta Village to discuss what were gong to do. I also require you, Raven and Rena here as well ASAP. Thanks i hope to see you all here soon. _

_Sincerely__, _

_ Aisha, the Void Princess_

"She didn't have to put her title down, but this seems like a serious matter," he whispered to himself quietly, "Rena, Raven there's a crisis we need to head to Fieta Village right away."

"How about now?" asked Rena.

"We can't they'll be no one to supervise the academy," said Raven.

"Don't worry about the academy," said Hoffman, " leave the academy and students to Elder Village, its the least I can for what you guys did or us. Ill have my carriage transport you three to Fieta as soon as possible"

"Thanks Hoffman," said Elsword, " Raven, Rena lets go."

The three hopped on the carriage and travelled down the road to Fieta Village. With a new challenge waiting for our heroes.

**Words from Author: **There's chapter 2 for you guys. Sorry the first chapter was really short, so I made this one just a bit longer (just a bit..) This is my first fan fiction so sorry if some of you readers are thinking the story is not getting to the point fast enough, but i promise you it will. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying to introduce the rest of the characters as fast as I can so we can get the story rolling. This fan fiction may be more understanding to those that have played the game, so sorry for those readers who misunderstand a bit of what's going on. But if you do want to know more about Elsword you can download the game for free if you want. Chapter 3 is on its way so look out for that, and on that note I'll see you guys later.


	3. Chapter 3: The Heroes of Elrios

Chapter 3: The Heroes of Elrios

The road to Fieta Village was long, it was almost sunrise by the time Elsword, Raven and Rena got there. The trip to Fieta took all night, as the carriage had to pass through the village of Bethma. The Bethma region was treacherous and hard to travel on , as the mountains and rubble made it difficult. After a long days of travel the three were almost there...

There was chaos everywhere, buildings were destroyed and civilization was reduced. Almost everything around them was on fire. Elsword ran through the streets as fast as he could to find his friends. As he ran through the streets he heard terrifying whispers

"_You can't save anyone, you will perish before me, there's nothing but darkness ahead of you..."_

As he kept on listening to these words he worried more about his friends. It was if he was never gonna see them again. he kept on running through the ashes and fire around him, until he saw the most horrifying sight he could ever imagine. Before him stood Ran as he walked out from the flames and destruction, and surrounding him were all of Elsword's comrades fallen on the ground as if they never stood a chance. Also from within the flames emerged dark figures, all holding weapons that were similar to the ones that Elsword's friends had, but they were somewhat transformed in a way. He couldn't make out their faces as all he could see were his friends defeated and unable to stand. Just then he heard the sound of a knight's sword behind him, in response he turned around and saw a knight with long red hair that looked like a mane. The knight had a black streak in his hair that started from the left side of his head. The knight also held a sword that looked somewhat similar to Elsword's, but in the knights other hand was a second sword. The sword was white and emitted a dark aura from it. All the figures surrounding Elsword showed feelings of hatred and darkness within their eyes and heart, their eyes glowed red and a black aura emitted from all of them. Before he knew it, Elsword felt sharp immense pain in his back. To his surprise he saw the white blade struck through his body from his back. Elsword soon truly felt how it was like to be helpless, behind him the he heard the words of the knight

_ "There's nothing you can do, you have lost. Now disappear along with those that fought along side you..."_

Elsword lost his will to keep believing and his eyes were slowly closing, all he could hear was Ran's sinister laugh in the background...

Elsword woke to a jump surprising both Rena and Raven. He looked around to see that he was still in the carriage. In front of him Raven and Rena were both looking at him in confusion. He checked his chest and back to see if there were any stab wounds. Elsword left out a relieving sigh and his anxiety died down.

"You guys are fine thank goodness," he said in a nervous whisper.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rena in confusion, "are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare," he replied.

"Yah, you just went out cold when we passed the Bethma region, you probably passed out due to how hot it was when we passed it. Look your sweating still," said Raven.

"Yah I was just tired from the academy and all, I hardly had any rest. I'm sorry if I made you guys worry."

"Its all right it happens to everyone," Rena said forgivingly,"in fact i think were almost here."

Elsword looked out the carriage window to notice that he could see the camp-fires and tents of Feita. He leaned back in his seat to try and forget what he just saw in his dreams, he again closed his eyes and went back to sleep. There was one thing that bothered him before they reached Fieta, and that was if what he saw was really a nightmare or a warning.

The three soon arrived at Fieta, and they rode through the streets looking at all the tents and torches that were set up. They soon rode by the shrine, and saw visitors and residence enter and exit it. Elsword was looking at the back of the letter that Hoffman gave him to the directions of where Aisha wanted to meet them.

"It says here that once we pass the shrine we should see Lento and Allegro a couple of hills away from it," stated Elsword.

"WOW! Look at all the lights," admired Rena, "Its like were royalty!"

"Uhh Rena, are you listening?"

"Don't mind her," said Raven in a relaxing tone," she's always been like that, let her fantasize and by the way wake me up when you see them."

"Uhhhh wait Rave-"

Elsword tried to explain but Raven already fell fast asleep, and Rena didn't look like she was paying attention at the moment as well.

"Guess I'll find them myself," he whispered in disappointment.

After a couple of more minutes of travelling he saw Lento and Allegro signalling the carriage, and standing next to them was Aisha. Elsword signalled the carriage to stop, the quick stop woke Raven from his nap, he left out an annoyed groan and went back to sleep.

Elsword took a step out of the carriage and was knocked to the ground by Rena as she leaped out of the carriage onto Aisha.

"Aisha! I missed you," said Rena excitedly as tears ran down her face.

"I know, I missed you guys too," Aisha replied, "but do you mind if you get off me I have to speak with Elsword a bit." Rena got up and left and followed Lento and Allegro to the barracks.

Elsword got up the same time Aisha did, and both brushed the dirt off from their clothes. They soon both looked up at the same time to notice that they were face to face. Aisha blushed and there was an awkward moment between the two, and Elsword heard a faint chuckle from Raven in the background. Elsword soon blushed afterwards, but Aisha backed off.

"Hey," Aisha greeted Elsword in a small whisper, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yah I guess it has, too long a while," replied Elsword in the same manner, "You look great!"

Elsword thought to himself that that the dumbest thing he could have ever said to her, but Aisha replied.

"Thanks, you look great too. I guess I've gone through some dress changes since we last saw each other. I see you have too."

Aisha a decent length of hair that she tied at the sides of her head. Her hair still shone a purple glow. She wore long purple sleeves that went down to her wrists, they had white frills at the end. Most of her torso was bare (She had a bra on...) and her waist below consisted of long purple boots that went up to her thighs. She also wore a purple skirt that had split lengths of fabric extend at the back. In her hands she carried an axe shaped staff with a bat shaped figure at the top.

Elsword looked at what he was wearing and noticed that he still mainly wore armour like he always had. He let out an embarrassed look on his face, and in response Aisha gave out a small laugh.

"Don't be so embarrassed," she said laughing, "You look good in armour anyways, makes you look more like the leader of the Red Knights."

"You heard about that?" asked the confused knight.

"Of course I have, everyone has. Rumours spread across Hamel already."

"Really that far? All the way to the continent of Fluone? Impressive..."

"Anyways, do you or Rena know where Raven is? The only person i need here."

"Yah, in fact he's right behind me taking nap..."

Elsword looked at Aisha's eyes and saw that they were filled with anger (mostly annoyed). She then pushed Elsword out of the way and began to walk towards Raven. She slowly approached him and raised her staff above him. Elsword covered his eyes as he heard loud thumps and noises that sounded like a grown man getting hit in the face with a large staff.

"GET UP!" she shouted.

Aisha then walked to the barracks in an abrupt fashion. Elsword heard unpleasant things as she walked away. He then looked at Raven who was rubbing his head in pain, he didn't look happy as well. Elsword walked over to help him up on his feet.

"Seems like she still isn't fond of you after all these years," said Elsword.

"Unfortunately, she still doesn't trust me," groaned Raven, "I don't blame her, I've done some pretty bad things in my past."

"Don't worry I'm here for you, we should head over to the barracks to meet up with the rest of the guys."

They ordered the carriage to return and head towards the barracks.

When they arrived, they entered a small tent. Inside their were lanterns and shelves that took up most of the room. There were at least 1000 books per shelf. Aisha was at her desk looking at some scrolls and grimoires with her staff resting on the wall, she still looked pretty mad; Rena was sitting down drinking tea with Allegro and Lento in the middle of the room around a red carpet near a camp fire with a tea kettle next to them. Elsword panned the room too see if the rest of the team arrived.

"Aisha?" asked Elsword, "where's everybody else?"

"Eve is out back working in something," Aisha answered, "and Chung should be here soon."

Just outside the tents Aisha heard a horse and carriage.

"That must be him, make yourselves comfortable while I go fetch him. You can go see Eve if you want to, be carefull tho she's been up all night so be nice."

Aisha grabbed her staff and left the cabin.

"Wanna come with me Raven?" Elsword asked, "It'll give us a chance to catch up with Eve."

"I'd rather not," answered Raven, "I don't want to go near that abomination of a machine. The fact we're still allies make's me want to kill more innocent people."

"OK... I'll take that as a no."

Raven sat with Rena and Allegro and poured himself a cup of tea.

Elsword head for the back entrance to go see Eve, as soon as he opened the door a black nasod drone flew in the cabin which hit Elsword in the gut. He leaned over in pain clenching his stomach. After the pain concealed itself another nasod drone flew in (this time white) and crashed into Elsword's forehead knocking him in the ground. Everyone else caught attention and stared at Elsword as he laid on the ground in pain. Rena got up from her seat and helped him up.

"Are you OK Elsword? Are you hurt?" asked Rena with a concern expression.

"Yah, I'm fine. There's no fatal damage, I'm just happy I get to see these two again," replied Elsword while rubbing his head.

The two drones then paired up and started to rub against his body and circle around him, as if they were dancing. Elsword looked up, and in front of him he saw a silver haired girl looking t him.

"Moby, Remy come to me," spoke the girl in somewhat of a monotone voice, "You two need updating soon." Both drones then returned to her side

"Hey," greeted Elsword, "Eve good to see you again. Along with Moby and Remy."

"Time has passed since we communicated like this Elsword," Eve responded.

"Don't worry we'll have a chance to catch up."

Soon after, Aisha entered the room with another member of the team. He came in a proud fashion with a massive cannon being supported by his arms and back.

"It's good too see everyone again," said the guy with the cannon.

"CHUNG!" shouted Rena as she leaped through the air.

Rena jumped onto Chung but unlike the others he remained standing. Everyone was looking at him wondering how he was capable of standing up, with Rena hugging and kicking.

"Rena, it's good to see you too," mumbled Chung with Rena clinging on his front, " It's actually good to see all of you."

Everyone looked round the room and smiled at each other remembering the adventures the had. Aisha then stepped forward and raised her staff in the air.

"Aright!," she said loudly, "were all here, so lets get things started"

In response everyone member of their team held their weapons in the air. They all cheered which caused quite a lot of noise in the village.

"Their all here Allegro," said Lento, "The Heroes of Elrios"

**Words from the author:** That's chapter three guys! Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I managed to finish introducing the main characters of the story, so the plot can get rolling faster. I also appreciate the review that one of my readers gave me on the last chapter, it really helped me out a lot. Don't be surprised that this chapter came out so quickly, I try to get these chapters as fast as I can and I'm getting good time off them, so don't be alarmed if a chapter doesn't come out fast enough, chances are that I'm working on it. Thanks for all the motivation I'm get so far from you guys it really helps me write. Stay tuned for the next chapter as it will be coming soon. Hope to hear and see from you guys soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Portal to another World

Chapter 4: Portal to another World

Allegro and Lento were passing around snacks and drinks to everyone in the room. Aisha was fetching stuff from her office, and Eve head back outside. She soon returned with a suitcase that looked like it was made out of some precious silver metal.

Eve had long silver hair, that went all the way down her back. She had black nasod gear that almost covered the whole body. At the back she had nasod wings attached to her. On her forehead she had a core that kept her protected and prevented her nasod body from dying. She claimed the throne to rule over every existing nasod in Elrios and serve as their Queen. In order to defend herself she had two drones that followed her around named Moby and Remy. Moby and Remy had gone through the same upgrades Eve had gone through everytime she unlocked a new code.

Eve set the suitcase down onto a table and at the same time Aisha walked out of he office.

"Alright!" she yelled loudly to get everyone's attention, "As all of you know the reason I called you here was so that we can stop Ran's return. A few Years ago we saved Hamel from Ran's reign, but that didn't stop him. His essence still exists, and could revive him in due time. Fortunately, Eve managed to pick up his El energy through the Altera Core's main computer.

"Ran's energy was last sensed somewhere near Feita and Velder Village," stated Eve.

"How long until Ran's rebirth?" asked Chung.

"His time of revival could happen soon, so we have to act as soon as possible," Eve responded.

"That man...Should have never existed. He was the one that took my father away from me! I can't let him hurt anymore people, he needs to be stopped.

Everyone looked at Chung, as if they knew the pain he was going through. The room was silent for a second.

"Chung..." whispered Eve silently.

"Don't worry Chung, Ran's in for a surprise next time he see us," said Elsword.

Chung lifted his head high and smiled, as if the a fire in is heart was re-lit.

"Aisha! Eve!" Chung said, "What's our plan?"

"Well, Ran's energy was lost and The Altera Core's computer lost all traces of it," responded Aisha, "according to Eve, his energy managed to travel through a portal."

"Portal?" asked Raven, "A portal to where?"

"Me and Eve used magic and nasod technology to fine leads on where it went."

"It turns out that the location of Ran's energy managed to escape into another dimension," said Eve."

"You mean that Ran's energy travelled all the way into another world?" Rena asked

"It did, but it took some time for it to get there," Aisha replied, "We then looked further into the science of the portal and we found out how to create one of our own."

"If we are able to rebuild this portal we can go after Ran and stop him," said Eve.

"The thing is creating this portal takes up a lot of mana and needs different sources of El energy."

"So, we need everyone here to provide some sort of energy in order to open the portal, but if we meet these requirements the portal will take about a day to form and open. I'd say we have until tomorrow to get ready."

Everyone took in the directions and information that Aisha and Eve explained. Eve then walked towards her suitcase and unlocked it. Inside were earpieces and small nasod rings.

"What you see before you is the equipment were going to use when we reach the different dimension," explained Eve, "The portal we open is a one way trip, and I can not guarantee that we'll all appear in the same place. The earpieces are for communication just in case we are separated, and the rings are our trip home so don't lose them. Just take them off and insert a small amount of your energy into it, and it will open a nasod portal to the Altera Core."

Everyone reached in and took the both pieces of equipment.

"OK, things seem to be in order," said Aisha, "we need to make that portal now so we need to head out back."

Everyone followed Eve out the back door outside for preparations. Elsword was about to leave until Aisha grabbed his hand.

"Elsword?" she asked nervously, "Do you have a minute?"

"Uhhh, sure," replied Elsword, "What do you need?"

"It's that his might be the last time I see you and everyone else, and we just got to see eachother after so long, so..."

Elsword stared at Aisha and saw her blush. Aisha kept stuttering everytime a word came out of her mouth.

"Just in case," said Aisha, "I want you to have this."

She handed Elsword an old picture of them at Ruben Village that took place years ago. The picture showed everyone standing in front of the Tree of El. Everyone was so happy and they looked like they all loved eachother as friends.

Elsword looked at Aisha in the picture and then looked at her.

"Wow, she was still cute when we were kids..." Elsword whispered under his breath.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh, It's nothing! Here I want you to have this as well."

Elsword reached into his back pocket and pulled out a badge. It was a bit rusty, but it still shone. It had a red ribbon and lining at the back.

"I want you to have it. This was my badge when I was first recruited, just in case something happens I want you to have it.

Elsword handed her the badge and Aisha looked at it for a while. Her face turned even more red. Elsword looked down at her, and took her hand. In response Aisha looked up at him. Elsword then thought to himself...

_"She's still really cute..."_

Aisha looked at him as if she was thinking the same thing. Then leaned in a gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She then pulled away very quickly and began to blush even more.

"C-c-cmon," she stuttered, "lets go meet up w-w-with the others."

She quickly left the barracks and ran outside. Elsword stood there for a moment slowly raising his hand towards his cheek wondering to himself what just happened. He let out a small blush and smile and head outside.

By the time Elsword got outside Aisha had begun chanting and casting all sorts of magic and spells. Next to her, Rena was providing mana and assisting in creating the portal.

Everyone else stood ready to help them out.

Under Aisha was a grimoire that she was using to cast spells. The book was flipping through pages and giving off a strong magical aura. The book soon begun to move and lift off the ground. Winds were rising and animals fled. All Elsword could hear were eerie noises coming from Aisha and the grimoire that sent chills down his spine. Aisha continued and wind picked up even more.

_"Calling all Dark Synergy, hear my words. Gather here and become one. Fuse with one another and serve me as your master. Transform into chaos and absorb all fears. Unleash your strength before me. Now combine as one dark Deity"_

Aisha finished the last of her spell and the grimoire gave off a stronger aura than earlier. The book then opened to a page, and runes from within the page emerged from it and created a small orb of dark energy that looked very unstable.

Aisha soon collapsed. She begun to sweat and breathe heavily.

"Quickly everyone unleash as much of your power as you can on it!" Aisha ordered.

Everyone jumped in front of the orb unleashed everything they had.

Plasma Ball!

Wind Blast!

Shockwave!

Assault Spear!

Artillery Nova!

Everyone kept on going, they fired all they had at it and their energy was being absorbed into it. It grew bigger and bigger and needed a bit more until completion. Elsword watched as all his friends begun to lose more mana until they almost had nothing left. They all fell to the ground exhausted. He then an image of his nightmare flashed in front of him. He started remembering what he saw in his dreams. He wasn't able to move until he heard some one calling his name.

"Elsword!Hey Elsword!" Aisha shouted, "Hurry it needs a bit more, your the only one with mana left!"

Elsword shook his head and regained his senses. Everyone was looking at him waiting for him to do something, then he unsheathed his sword and let out a smile.

"Don't worry!" he yelled, "It's my turn to play..."

He readied himself and moved one leg back. Within a matter of seconds he llet out a sudden burst of speed. He ran towards the orb at a fast pace. He was approaching it getting closer to it, he then tipped his blade and jumped. He rose into the air and lifted his sword above his head. He was now above it. With a mighty cry he let out his power.

SANDSTORM!

With the swing of his sword a mighty wind pounced onto the orb. It was absorbing all of its energy. The orb then shrunk into a really dense from of matter. Elsword landed on the ground and looked at it in caution.

"Everyone get back!" warned Aisha.

Everyone retreated and the orb exploded, giving off a large amount of energy. The whole gang was knocked back. They hit the ground and more animals fled the scene. The orb had now turned into a huge cloud of darkness absorbing all that came near it, as it was hungry for more. Wind blew stronger and it begun to suck everyone in.

"It's needs more energy to become stable!" screamed Aisha, " Everyone stand back!"

As they were being pulled towards it Aisha began to walk towards it.

"Aisha it's too dangerous get back!" yelled Elsword

"Trust me!"

Elsword turned quiet. And Aisha kept walking forward. She clenched her staff and rose it into the air. She began to float off the ground, and her staff began to levitate as well. She focused on the energy within her and transferred it to her staff. Her staff began to give off a strong aura powerful enough for everyone to feel. She then pointed her finger towards the cloud...

Plasma Cutter...

A laser was then shot out of her hand. The laser was able to travel at a speed Elsword couldn't keep up with. It pierced through the cloud making it stable. The cloud had settled and it transformed into a gate of some sort made out of magic. The magical energy around it gathered and begun to swirl in on spot. The winds died down and all was quiet again.

Aisha fell to the ground and Elsword ran to her aid.

"Aisha!" he said in panic, "are you OK? Say something."

Her eyes opened and she gave off a small groan.

"Ughh," she moaned, "my head hurts."

"Thank goodness your OK. Look the portal opened."

She smiled at him and then she fell asleep. Elsword looked down on her tired face and smile as well. He then looked to see that everyone else was OK and well.

"Let's go get some rest guy's, it's a big day tomorrow," said Elsword.

Everyone soon head back inside to get some rest to prepare for tomorrow. Elsword followed everyone inside slowly with the Void Princess in his arms.

Tomorrow came and everyone was ready to go. Everyone was well rested and perfectly healthy. Chung was the first to get out wearing Hamel's full body armour, called The Freiturnier. it covered him from his shoulders down. He was holding a large cannon made in Hamel as well. Chung used it in combat and it was called a Destroyer. He sniffed in the morning breeze that blew his long blond hair back. His hair made him look like a girl along with his voice. The others soon met up outside.

Elsword and Aisha were the last ones to leave. When everyone saw them come outside they all gave off a smile as if they knew something was up.

"So..." said Raven, "Why are you two so late?"

Both looked at eachother blushing not knowing how to respond.

"Just teasing you two, we'll talk about it later."

Everyone head for the portal, as it was stable and ready to go. They all stood in front of it, then looked at eachother. Elsword then stepped up.

"Alright guys!" shouted Elsword, "We have a new adventure waiting for us, lets show that demon what were made of."

Everyone shouted and held their weapons high in the air. After the short celebration they all jumped in.

**Word's from the Author:** There's chapter 4, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I apologize for any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes I've made so far, I made grammar corrections to this chapter so hopefully that's all sorted out for you guys. I'll also try to get rid of the errors and mistakes in future chapters story is getting closer to it's main point and I can't wait to write the next chapter. Thank you for the views you guys are giving me, I never expected to get this much within a week or so, so thank you guys. Watch out for chapter 5 cause its coming soon. See you guys later.


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing Double

Chapter 5: Seeing Double

The sun was up and birds were chirping. The breeze was gentle and the flowers and trees started to dance.

A small rabbit hopped out of the bushes and ran towards the middle of a wide open field. It noticed a body laying down among the grass and decided to hop on it. The rabbit hopped onto Elsword's chest and stared at him for a minute. Elsword soon opened his eyes.

"Hey little guy..." he yawned.

Elsword got up and looked around him, but all he could see was trees and plants. He noticed that he was in a different location from where he jumped into the portal.

"Well... From the looks of it the portal worked," he said, "it also looks like we got separated, but it still looks like I'm in the Feita region. I'm just outside the village.

He stood there for a moment wondering how he was gonna find everyone. There were too many roads to figure out which one led back to the village.

"Man..." he complained while rubbing the back of his head, "I'm pretty sure I would be farther away from the village if I left now."

Suddenly he heard a small ringing in his ear. Instantly, Elsword picked up his sword and prepared himself for an attack, but no one was around him. He then realized that the earpiece that Eve gave to him was ringing. He put his sword down and calmly answered it.

"Hello?" answered Elsword, "Who is this?"

"Elsword its me, Aisha," replied Aisha over the earpiece, "I can't get in touch with the others, it seems that we all got separated."

"I know, the moment we exited the portal all I saw was a bright flash of light."

"OK... So where are you now?"

"I woke up just outside Fieta Village, I think."

"You think? Even after all these years you still act like this. Fortunately for you, I found myself inside the village, so hang tight I'll be on my way to get you. I think I know where you are.

"Oh, so you think you do?"

"Shut up! Do you want me to get you or not?"

"Fine, just hurry."

"You give me headaches sometimes. Dont get into any trouble."

The call ended and Elsword put the earpiece in his pocket. He laid back down on the grass and took a large breath.

"No matter what she does.." said Elsword, "she's still pretty."

Elsword closed his eyes and decided to take a quick nap to wait for Aisha. He felt the warm breeze hitting the side of his face, and the sounds of birds chirping. He felt the same feeling he felt at Ruben. Elswords mind went blank and he was about to fall asleep until he heard a noise in the distance. He opened one eye and saw what looked like a large red projectile coming at him. He felt how warm it was and how it got hotter the closer it approached him. The projectile was getting closer, then Elsword knew he was in danger.

He quickly got up and jumped out of the way. The projectile hit the ground leaving a small area of flames and scorch marks in the grass.

"What was that?" said Elsword in confusion.

He approached the burnt grass and examined it. Within a few seconds the flames died and strange markings replaced them. The markings soon faded aways as well.

"Those were runes," he said to himself, "what kind of magic is this? Well who ever did this is probably still around."

Elsword looked around to see nothing but trees and grass. He clenched his sword in a ready position, as he continuously kept searching. He then heard a noise behind some bushes. He turned his head towards them, but nothing was there.

"Who's out there!?" he asked loudly, "I'm the head of the Red Knights from the Village of Ruben. Show yourself or face the consequences!

Elsword then heard more rustles from a bush behind him. In response he quickly turned his head towards it. He clenched his sword even harder and slowly started moving towards the bush. Elsword got closer and closer to it, until the rustling stopped. He stopped walking and noticed a figure with red hair like his appeared in front of him. His instincts told him to make the first move and he did Elsword leaped forward going for the first strike. He was in mid-air with his sword above his head ready to make contact. Elsword swung his sword, but to his surprised it stopped. He looked closely to see that his attack was blocked by another sword. The sword that blocked his was flat and had no tip, but instead had a straight fork like structure. In the centre of the blade there was a symbol that represented the appearance of a rune.

Then the figure spoke.

"So, you're a knight..." the figure said, "what a coincidence, so am I!"

The other knight then looked up at Elsword. As both knights made eye contact they noticed something between themselves. The other red-haired knight pushed Elsword back, sending him flying. Elsword recovered in mid-air and landed on his feet. There was an awkward silence between the two.

The knight had red hair that was more relaxed and longer at the back than Elsword's hair, and he wore a small black vest that covered only his top torso. The knight didnt really have any armour other than the metal plates on his thighs, which made him look like he was wearing a weird summer outfit. The knight also wore white baggy sleeves that covered the legs of his pants with a large red belt that was hanging lopsided around his waist. There was also a red tatoo of a rune on his left arm.

Wind blew past both of them and it began to pick up slowly. Both feeling the wind brushing off the side of their bodies and making their hair flowing with it.

"That face..." said the knight, "how come you have it!?"

"I was just about to say the same about you!" responded Elsword, "That's impossible.. I thought.

Both knights were standing there in shock to see what laid before their eyes. Then Elsword readied his sword.

"Who are you...?" Elsword asked, " How come we look the same? Wait, are you with Ran?"

Before Elsword could wait for the knights response, he leapt at him. The knights sword clashed against his creating sparks. The impact caught Elsword off guard and almost lost his balance. He pushed the knight back and jumped back to safety. He then noticed that the knights movements were almost similar to his, but the knight's swordsmanship skills were weaker than Elsword's.

"Wait just a minute!" yelled Elsword, "you didnt awnser my question, who are you?

"Who am I?" the knight responded, "My name is Elsword Sieghart, the official Rune Slayer of Elrios, and I am the one who will defeat you. Now prepare yourself servant of Ran!"

"Wait what!? Elsword Sieghart, but that's me, and servant of Ran? You got the wrong idea!"

"Enough, prepare yourself! Wind Blade!"

The Rune Slayer swung his sword and a large red blade appeared out of thin air striking Elsword. The blade was blocked by Elsword's sword, but pushed him back. The blade had a strong force to it, but Elsword managed to parry it away.

"What in the world was that?" he said to himself, "is this... magic?"

"Of course it is," said the other Elsword, "It's my own magic, I specialize in using the power of magic and runes in combat to assist me in my battle as I use my sword."

"When did I-I mean you learn to do magic like that?"

"I learned from a few of my friends, especially this one magician girl I know, she can be a pain sometimes. Wait your the enemy, enough friendly talk!"

The Rune Slayer then jumped at Elsword again with a strike from above. At the same time Elsword leaped into the air as well, ready to attack. He was about to get close enough to swing until the Rune Slayer started to channel some magic from the palm of his hand.

His hand began to glow and Elsword felt the heat coming from it.

"Aerial Rune!" the knight yelled.

A rune similar to the projectile from earlier was fired at Elsword. Quickly, Elsword manage to put his sword in front of him fast enough to block the attack. The impact made Elsword plummet to the ground, resulting in an explosion of dust and dirt.

The Rune Slayer fell back to the ground watching the dust and and dirt clear.

"Some Knight! Even as a servant of Ran your pretty weak. You don't deserve the title of a Red Knight, especialy cause you serve that bastard!"

"And you think your capable of being called one?" said a Elsword as he rose from the cloud of dust.

"So, you want more? Bring it! I'll stop you and protect my friends and people of this world from the likes of you demons!"

"Like I tried to explain before... You have the wrong idea. Now I know what Aisha goes through when I'm thick headed like this."

"Wait Aisha? How do you know her?"

"As a knight, let me tell you through the heart of my sword. If you get the idea get ready... Knight.

The rest of the dust and smoke cleared and Elsword stood ready with his sword at his side. The look on his face meant that it was time for him to take things up one level. He moved one foot back and pointed his sword forward. He pointed his sword towards his other self. The Rune Slayer took a step back and prepared for an attack.

"Just remember," Elsword said in a threatening tone, "you asked for this..."

Elsword's sword began to glow and light gathered around it. Wind then picked up rapidly and began to swirl around him and the Rune Slayer. His sword shone even brighter and started to give off a strong aura.

"Enough with the light show, this is boring here I come!" announced the Rune Slayer as he leaped towards Elsword.

The Rune Slayer began to close the gap between them. He got closer and closer to Elsword as he readied his blade at him. Elsword still stood there channeling energy into his sword. The Rune Slayer then positioned his sword back ready to attack.

"Ready for some heat!?" yelled the Rune Slayer, "Here I come! SWORD FIRE!"

The Rune Slayers's blade ignited into flames, and left a trail of fire behind him. Elsword's swords stopped glowing then the Lord Knight made his move.

"Brace yourself!" shouted Elsword, "ARMAGEDDON BLADE!"

Elsword unleashed a powerful aura that emerged from the hilt of the his sword to the tip. Immense power was dwelling within in it and the aura encasing his sword gave it incredible reach and range.

Elsword then jumped at the Rune Slayer. They slowly approached eachother as both their weapons hit. Both knights clashed their swords creating a large flux of energy as they hit. The energy created made it hard for both knights to push eachother. The both jumped off and began to exchange blows. Both their sword's were clashing and hitting eachother, they kept on attacking and defending as they both kept exchanging hits.

"You know what?" said the Rune Slayer, "your pretty strong. Your level of swordsmanship is making it hard for me to keep up."

"Don't start complaining now, this is what you wanted," Elsword replied.

They kept on fighting and their blades were constantly hitting. Their movements didn't slow down at all. Every move they made scared animals away and created small sparks and explosions everytime their swords made contact.

Soon they stopped moving. Both began to shake and sweat due to how much energy they exerted. The both began to breathe heavily.

"You look like your at your limit," the Rune Slayer said.

"I could say the same about you," Elsword responded.

"Then I guess whoever lands the next hardest blow wins the fight."

Both knights stared at eachother's eyes, watching and waiting. They were waiting to see who would make the first move. A leaf blew in the wind and Elsword exploded and ran towards his other self. Without a second to waste the Rune Slayer ran as well. Both were running straight at eachother at full speed. The got closer and closer to eachother.

Suddenly a large gust of wind blows both of them off their feet and onto their backs.

"Elsword!" shouted a voice in a the background, "don't you listen to anything I say?"

Elsword got up and saw Aisha with another magician. She had purple hair like Aisha, but it was a bit longer and tied at the bottom not at the top. She wore a long white coat and purple skirt. In her hand she held a long staff with small angel wings at the tip, she carried a book in her other hand.

Both magicians approached to where Elsword anf the Rune Slayer ended up. Aisha walked towards Elsword and stared at him darkly.

"I told you not to get into trouble, didn't I?" said Aisha.

"Hey, It's not my fault," Elsword responded, "I was attacked by him."

Elsword then pointed to the other Red Knight next t o him. He then looked over to see that his other self had problems of his own.

"So, you decided to come here without telling me and make a mess of the wildlife here too!?" yelled the other magician.

"Aisha look, I heard a noise here and I decided to check it out, "the Rune Slayer responded, "I did it to protect you and the people of the village."

"Well what you did happened to cause massive destruction to the wildlife here. It almost spread to the village."

"Seriously, what were you to idiots doing anyways," asked Aisha.

Both knights looked at eachother, as they both knew that they were in trouble.

"We were fighting eachother..." they both mumbled in fear.

Elsword looked at the other magician that came with Aisha and noticed that they both looked exactly the same.

"Hey wait, why is it that both of you look the same too?" he asked.

They both let out a disappointing sigh.

"We'll explain on the way back to the village," Aisha answered.

Elsword got up and picked up his sword. He dusted off the dirt on his clothes and looked towards his other self.

"You guys go on ahead we'll catch up," said Elsword.

The two magicians went on ahead giggling. Thier laughter died down as they got farther away.

Elsword helped the Rune Slayer up on his feet and handed him his sword.

"I can't tell if two Aisha's is good or not," said Elsword.

"I feel you..." responded the Rune Slayer.

"C'mon, I have something I need to talk to you about anyways."

The two knights then shared a quick laugh and ran to catch up to the two magicians ahead of them.

**Words from the Author: **Well, that's the end of chapter 5. This chapter took a lot longer to make and is probably the longest one so far. I apologize for any incoming confusion involving which class is which. I'm trying to clarify who's speaking as much as possible. Also, thanks for the reviews from last chapter I really appreciate it. Keep an eye out for chapter 6 coming soon. Until then, I'll see you guys later


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Nasod Arm

Chapter 6: The Second Nasod Arm

Elsword soon arrived at the village, but to his eyes it seemed different. The village had more residence and community, compared to the other Feita region. The four were walking through the crowds of people trying to reach the barracks located within the back of the village. Elsword was amazed by all the people that were in the village, and how much more lively it was.

"The place sure has sparkled up hasn't it Aisha?" asked Elsword.

"I was confused at first too, but it seems that this world's Feita is much different than ours," she replied, "the fact that there are this many people during the day is incredible."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, it's always lively here," said the Rune Slayer.

"Well I just find it wierd that's all," Elsword uttered.

The four kept on walking through the streets of Fieta as they were being welcomed by all the people.

Soon they reached the end of the streets and arrived at the barracks. The site that they arrived in was much more detailed and expensive than the cabin they stayed in. It was far more luxurious too. Elsword stopped with his mouth completely open wondering if he was dreaming. Aisha then tugged his ear and he fell out of his trance.

"Ouch, that hurt!" complained Elsword as he was rubbing his ear.

"Don't be rude," said Aisha, "were guests so behave yourself."

They soon entered the barracks, and Elsword saw that it was filled with nasod technology and expensive furniture. All around the building there wasn't a single place that looked worse than another.

"You guys got quite the set-up here," said Elsword as he admired the whole building.

"Thanks, we got a friend that provides the nasod stuff and another gets all the expensive things you see here," the other Aisha responded.

"You have nice friends."

"Oh and I almost forgot, my name is Aisha. I'm a magician as you can see, I specialize in elemental and weather magic. I'm known as the Elemental Master."

"I knew you and the Void Princess had a connection. I'm Elsword Seighart, the head Red Knight over at Ruben Village, the Lord Knight of Elrios.

"Wait... Your name is Elsword!?" the Rune Slayer asked in confusion, "and your part of the Red Knights? Aisha what's going on?"

"That's what were here for," replied the Elemental Master, "Along with the other me, I'll explain who everyone is to the four of you."

"Wait, four of us? It's just me and the Lord Knight along with you two that already know the situation. Who's the other two?"

From behind, the two Elswords heard noises . They both turned around to see that there were two figures running straight at them. They both leaped at the same time onto the two knights.

"Oh, I see who the other two are," said the Rune Slayer, "Rena, would you mind getting off of me?"

On top of the Rune Slayer was an elf with green hair like Rena. She tied her hair back in a pony tail with a black lace. She wore a green dress and black boots. Attached to the back of her hand was a small cross bow.

"Elsword, I thought I wouldn't see you again!" said the other Rena.

"I was only gone for half an hour," said the Rune Slayer.

"You have one of those elves too huh? asked Elsword as he too was being suffocated.

"Unfortunately..." replied the Rune Slayer.

"Now that were here lets get started," said Aisha.

They all gathered in an office room and began to run through some things.

"Here's the deal," said Aisha, "Elsword the person you fought outside was the Elsword from this dimension, and that goes for all of us."

"So, these are just our alternate selves?" asked Elsword.

"Yah, I didn't expect to see our mirror images, but it seems that this world has defenders too."

"Then do you guy's know about Ran?"

"Yah we do," replied the Rune Slayer, "I heard rumours all over Elrios that he was returning, so I thought that you were related in some part of his revival. That's why I attacked you."

"Well we came to this world from a portal that I created in order to stop Ran's revival," stated Aisha, "Ran's energy managed to travel through different worlds to get to yours, if he isn't stopped then both our worlds could be destroyed."

"But in the process of coming here we managed to get separated, and we plan to regroup before making a move, and so far we haven't got in contact with the rest of our team yet.

"On that note we'll help you guys out," said the Elemental Master, "We'll help you guys regroup and stop Ran altogether."

"With our combined power we can stop that guy once and for all," said the Rune Slayer.

"Thank's that would be a big help," thanked Elsword.

The rest of the meeting continued, and the new team was discussing battle strategies for the upcoming battle with Ran. They also took time to know their alternate selves and how they could work together in combat. Everyone was having a good time until Rena's earpiece began to ring.

Everyone stopped talking and turned their head towards Rena. She instantly picked up.

"Hello?" she asked, "who ever this is are you OK?"

There was a small pause before she got an answer.

"Rena, it's me. It's Raven,"replied Raven, "I'm fine is there anyone with you right now?"

"Yah, just Elsword and Aisha are with me, were at Fieta Village. Where are you?"

"I'm just outside Velder, near Hope Bridge. I'll be there soon, but I'll be a little late."

"Wait, what's going on? I'm coming to get you stay there."  
The call ended and an awkward silence filled the room. Everyone stared at her wondering what just happened.

"Elsword, Aisha, I need to go to Hope Bridge," said Rena

"Wait, who called?" asked Aisha.

"It was Raven, he's in trouble. I'm gonna go and help him."

"If he's in trouble then I'll come too," volunteered Elsword.

"No, I'll do it. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"I think I know who your friend that called you is referring to," said the other Rena, "If my hunch is right I need to go as well."

"You feel it too right?" asked Rena, "that feeling every time he gets himself into trouble?"

"Yah, I know what you mean."

The two elves left the room and rushed for the door.

"Wait!" shouted Elsword, "how are you going to get there so fast? It takes at least an hour to get there on foot."

"Don't worry," said the other Rena, "they don't call me the Wind Sneaker for nothing."

Elsword tried to stop them, but they got out the door faster than he expected. The two elves ran out of the barracks with Elsword right behind them. He was about to reach them until the wind began to pick up around their feet. Both elves were suddenly engulfed by wind and they picked up speeds faster than Elsword could keep up with. They ran and jumped over hills with ease. Elsword ran out of breath and began to slow down. He watched as both manage to out run him.

"What in the world?" he asked himself in confusion.

"That's what Rena does," said the Elemental Master as she approached Elsword, "she has close ties to nature and she uses that power to help her in combat."

Elsword stared into the distance that the two elves were headed.

Hope bridge is a site just outside Velder Village that was used to help traders and visitors come to the village. Elsword and his friends managed to help get rid of all the demons that were staying there. Since then, Hope bridge was now fulfilling it's initial purpose by helping outsiders cross.

Raven managed to appear on the bridge after travelling through the portal. To his surprise he wasn't alone.

"Sorry Elsword, Aisha, Rena. I'll be a bit late." apologized Raven, "I just have some business to take care of."

In front of Raven was a man that was about his size and age. He had black hair that was spiked up with that had a white colour on the right side of his head. He work a cross shape necklace that complimented his black and orange attire. In his right hand he had a large jagged blade that he held backwards. Like Raven he also had a nasod arm, but his arm was far more advanced than his.

"Who are you?" asked Raven.

"I was about to ask you the same question," the man replied.

"Well whoever you are, I'm not gonna let you hurt any innocent people."

"Way to jump to conclusions, you don't look friendly yourself. I'll take you down myself and protect everyone."

They both readied themselves. Raven pulled out his sword and the man activated his nasod arm. The two stood their in silence channelling their energy. Wind picked up and swirled around Hope Bridge. A small part of the bridge began to shake and bricks fell ff bit by bit. Their energy began to rise and it created a large force as it collided against each other. Red aura started to emit from both of them as well as small sparks of lightning.

"Prepare yourself," said Raven, "and feel the wrath of my sword."

"Show me what you got," the man said as he gestured Raven to come at him.

Raven then ran at the man as fast as he could with his blade positioned at his side. He came closer and closer to him without any signs of hesitation. Raven got as close as possible then jumped in the air.

"Here it comes!" he yelled, "Wolf Fang!"

Raven then came straight down at the man ready to launch his attack. What Raven didn't expect was that the man caught his sword with his arm. Raven's sword was stuck in the man's hand, he couldn't pull it free and he struggled to get it out."

"Good attempt," the man told him, "but it's my turn."

The man threw Raven down on the ground creating a crater in the bridge. He held Raven down with his nasod Arm, but Raven couldn't break free. Raven tried, but just like his sword his attempts to free himself failed. The man activated his arm, and as it opened long black javelins came out of it, all of them pointing at Raven.

"Well the fight was good while it lasted," the man said, "but I think I win, this will only hurt a lot. Go now, Archenemy!"

All the javelins were launched at Raven. The Impact of the javelins created a loud explosion of concrete and rubble.

In the distance Rena and the Wind Sneaker noticed the explosion.

"That didn't look good," said Rena. "We have to hurry before any more damage is done.

The two elves picked up their pace and headed towards the Hope Bridge faster than ever.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle at the Bridge

Chapter 7: Battle at the Bridge

The dust slowly cleared and small parts of rubble were raining down. The attack that the man used on Raven left holes and marks that were to big to repair. Parts of the bridge were crooked and bent. The smoke cleared and the man got up and walked towards the village. His back was turned away from where he launched his attack at Raven. The man then stopped.

"Before you die I want you to remember me, the one known as the Reckless Fist," the man said to Raven.

He continued walking towards Velder Village until he heard rustling from behind the dust cloud. The Reckless Fist then turned his attention towards the cloud. The smoke cleared and standing in front of him was Raven. Raven managed to survive the attack with only a few scratches and bruises.

"Impossible..." the Reckless Fist said in awe, "how did you even manage to survive?"

"It wasn't easy, but I, unfortunately had to rely on this arm of mine," Raven replied looking at his arm.

From behind Raven was a small nasod drone that looked was in a star like shape. It had a core in the middle and it floated around Raven's nasod arm.

"If it wasn't for this thing shielding your attack I would have most certainly died," Raven pointed out, "but I won't make the same mistake twice. This drone of a weapon was something I never really wanted to use, but it can do stuff like this."

Raven then held is nasod arm out in front of him with the drone by his side. He waited for the right moment, then he launched it. The drone transformed itself into a spear and flew forward. It came straight for the Reckless Fist at top speeds. However, the Reckless Fist managed to parry it away, but the drone ended up wounding his arm. Blood trickled down his arm and some dripped onto the concrete.

The Reckless Fist saw the blood that was coming out of his arm and due to rage he leaped at Raven, but before he knew it the Blade Master was already within arms reach for an attack.

"When did he?" the Reckless Fist thought to himself, "Damn he's fast."

"Don't worry," Raven told him, "the pain will only last a second. This is gonna hurt."

Raven swung his sword. He was positioned behind the Reckless Fist with his sword held out next to his shoulder. The wind blew by both of them and it was silent. The Reckless Fist was standing there ignoring the blood dripping down his arm, and instead was looking at the centre of his body. He dropped his sword. Raven stood up straight and both had their backs turned to each other. The drone then returned to Raven's nasod arm reattaching itself.

"My bad," said Raven, "apparently the pain does last for quite a while."

Raven put down his blade and unsheathed it. The moment he hid his blade he spoke.

"Hypersonic Stab..."

Blood then gushed out of the Reckless Fist's chest, and it started to slightly rain down onto the bridge. The large amounts of blood stopped and the Reckless Fist fell down on his knees. Their were thousands of cuts across his chest. Almost all of the cuts would leave some sort of scar. Soon blood started to come out of his mouth every time he coughed. The damage he took was tremendous and would have long life effects.

"Now the fight is over," said Raven.

Raven brushed the dust off his coat and headed for Velder Village. He ignored all the blood that was shed on his arm and sword.

Suddenly he began to feel light headed. He grew dizzy and fatigue and he was losing his balance. Raven collapsed and he felt a large amounts of pain in his nasod arm. It felt like his arm was aching, but worse. The pain coming from his arm grew every second and he began to scream even louder due to the pain. He clenched his arm to try and stop the pain, but it it just hurt even more.

"Damn it!" yelled Raven, "my arm, that drone must have done this to it."

"Your arm is weak, that's why it hurts so much," said the Reckless Fist.

The sound of his voice made Raven look back. As he turned around he felt an immense amount of energy coming from the Reckless Fist. The same red aura emitted from his body, but it was so much stronger than before.

"This fight isn't over until one of us is dead," said the Reckless Fist.

"Y-you survived that attack?" Raven groaned in confusion, "how did you even manage? Unless..."

From behind the Reckless Fist, a drone much similar to Raven's appeared. It was similar in shape to Raven's, but it had more power within it.

"How didn't I see that coming," Raven said to himself.

"Now, watch the difference in our strength," the Reckless Fist alerted.

The bridge began to shale again, but this time it shook with a much more terrifying force. Around the two of them a large crater appeared. The aura around the Reckless Fist grew even stronger. It was if he didn't feel the pain coming from all the wounds on his chest.

Raven got up and the pain in his arm was slowly subsiding. He unsheathed his blade and stood ready. He concentrated and also began to draw in energy. His pain in his arm was gone and his energy rose just as fast as the Reckless Fist's.

Both of their untapped rage and energy was being released at once. Their aura's grew stronger and bigger. The bridge shook even more and all wildlife around them completely fled. Their energy levels were so high that it created a force that was pushing all unwanted rubble out of the way. The force made the bridge shake even more and it kept going, pushing more obstructions that might get in the way.

The energy they were both giving off was felt by Rena and the Wind Sneaker. The two just passed through Velder village, but were still quite some distances away from the Hope Bridge. They were being pushed back by the tremendous amounts of energy being released.

"What is this power!?," Rena asked, "It's huge!"

"It has to be them," the Wind Sneaker answered, "but I've never felt energy this strong at all."

"If we don't hurry it might be too late."

They continued to head to the bridge, but both were worried if they would make it in time.

"Raven, please be okay..." both thought to themselves.

Parts of the bridge Raven and the Reckless Fist were near, were crumbling. Further advance in power would make the bridge collaspe any minute.

Their energy levels reached the limit. They just looked at each other trying to keep their auras steady. The bridge stopped shaking and things went quiet.

"Are you sure your ready?" the Reckless Fist asked.

"I'll take my chances," Raven replied.

"If that's the way you want it then get ready."

"Don't worry about me, now that I know what your capable of I want hold back."

The Reckless Fist clenched his sword and fist and started to walk. Raven too began to walk forward. They continued to walk towards each other looking at each other straight in the eye. They eventually picked up their pace and moved a bit faster. Shier speed increased and the gap between them was getting shorter. They soon reached top speed and prepared to attack. Th were in arm's reach and their swords collided. The collision of the two blades created a large force of wind that almost made them lose balance. They kept pushing each other back and forth. Both of them kept swinging their weapons at each other trying to hit the vital spots in their body. Raven was faster and more skilled as a swordsman and parried every single blow the Reckless Fist threw at him. Raven easily kept up with the Reckless Fist, landing small blows and cuts onto him as well. The Reckless Fist received more cuts from Raven and was having trouble keeping up with his sword. Sweat trickled down both their heads as they continued to slash at each other.

Raven parried an attack from the Reckless Fist upwards and managed to push him off balance. The Reckless Fist's sword was almost sent flying and a spot on the left side of his chest was wide open. Raven retracted his sword back and jabbed at the opening. Before Raven could make contact with his sword, the Reckless Fist's drone Blocked the attack and deflected his blade. This pushed Raven back. Within the motion of losing balance, the Reckless Fist rotated his body around pivoting on his left leg. He brought his body all the way around and hit Raven with the back of his nasod arm. The impact of his arm hitting Raven's ribcage sent Raven back. As he was flying back Raven managed to recover and plant his sword into the ground, slowing himself down.

The Reckless Fist damaged all of the bones lying within Raven's side, if not damaging them breaking them. AS soon as Raven stopped moving he dove back at the Reckless fist.

Raven was faster than the Reckless Fist and it was hard to keep up with his movements. Raven elbowed the Reckless Fist in the middle of his body, delivering a hard blow to the diaphragm. The impact made the Reckless Fist lean forward and cough up some blood. Raven then quickly uppercut him with the hilt of his sword. The Reckless Fist was sent into the air. Raven followed and jumped up. They continued to move upwards in the air as their speed was dying down. They soon stopped and were motionless for a second.

Raven brought his sword above his head, pointing upwards. He cocked it back a bit and aimed for the Reckless Fist's chest.

"Shockwave!"

As Raven swung his sword and a large wave of aura came out. It struck the Reckless Fist and sent him plummeting towards the ground. The collision, as he landed created a large cloud of dust and rubble.

Raven was falling back to the ground. As soon as he landed, the Reckless Fist shot out of the cloud. The Reckless Fist shot out like a meteor. Before Raven could react, the Reckless Fist had already reached him. All Raven could see was a fist in front of his face. It was only moments away before it would make contact. The fist glowed brighter the closer it got.

"Wild Charge!"

The impact of the punch sent Raven flying. The contact made a large sound as it his Raven. Raven was sent back until he hit a wall. The moment he hit the wall, Raven heard sounds and felt pains coming from his spine. His body left a huge crater imprinted into the wall.

He fell off the wall and landed on the ground flat. He tried to get up, but he just fell back down. The Reckless Fist saw this as an opportunity to finish him, but he could't move his leg. He tried to move forward, but he ended up falling down as well.

Both took some serious amounts of damage damage and were hardly able to move. Raven then pushed himself up with his sword and managed to maintaining his balance. He was coughing up blood and bleeding from were his ribcage was. The Reckless Fist recovered as well and some of his cut wounds reopened. Both were at the point of death. The damage they took and delivered was extreme. They were hardly unable to stand.

"You took quite a beating there," Raven chuckled.

"You don't look so good yourself," the Reckless Fist replied.

"You're not such a bad guy you know?"

'What do you mean?"  
I felt it as we traded blows, a sense of duty. The duty and responsibility to protect. It's the same sense of duty I live up to."

"Oh, I see. If so, then I felt it too."  
"We could've avoiding fighting to begin with."

"Too late now, look at us."

"Yah, I know. Well no point in stopping the fight now, look how far we've gotten."

"Your right on that part."

Their conversation ended and they readied themselves for a final attack. They used every single bit of energy they had left. Their auras were slowly depleting and they were a lot smaller than in the beginning of the fight.

After gathering the last trace of strength they had left, they positioned themselves. Raven placed his sword by his side with the point facing backwards and the Reckless Fist cocked his nasod arm back.

They both took one step. As they moved forward to attack, they collapsed. Their bodies fell forward and they lost grip on their weapons. Suddenly, they both stopped falling. Their unconscious bodies remained motionless. They were being held in Rena's and the Wind Sneaker's arms. They slowly lowered them to the ground.

"Thank goodness," the Wind Sneaker bawled embracing the Reckless Fist, "thank goodness your okay Raven."

Rena looked over, watching the Wind Sneaker cry over the Reckless Fist's shoulders.

"Yah," Rena said with relief, "thank goodness your okay Raven."

Tears fell down Rena's face. She tried to hold them back, but there was too many to control. Tears kept coming out and they all dropped onto Raven's face and chest. The drops that landed on Raven ran down his torso and cheek. As they ran down his face, Raven sensed her feelings and let out a small grin.

**Words from the Author: **There's chapter 7 for you guys. Sorry I didn't say anything in the last chapter, hope you can forgive me. I tried to write another fight scene for you guys to get you guys wanting to read and look forward for more fight scenes coming soon. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try my best to keep writing them. As most of you can tell the introduction of the second classes is almost over and look out for the rest. Thank you for all the support you have provided for me so far it really motivates me to keep writing for you guys. Tell me in the reviews which fight you thought was better, Elsword's or Raven's? Until then I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Father and Son

Chapter 8: Father and Son

The sound of water dropping from the ceiling was fairly loud. The drops of water slowly leaked through the roof and fell onto the ground. One of the drops hit a long, blond haired boy laying on the ground on his forehead. As it hit him, his eyes and head shuttered. A second drop of water made him regain consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and his vision was blurry. As he sat up he rubbed his eyes.

Chung looked around, to see that he was no longer in the Feita region. Chung realized he woke up in some sort of holy temple. The temple had spots of moss on the walls and floor along with a wet tiles across the ground. He looked up to see the cracked ceiling only to be hit with a drop of water on his eye. As it hit him, Chung flinched and wiped the water off his face. Chung was confused to what happened when they went into the portal. He had no idea what happened as he saw a flash of white light in the portal.

He looked around to see if the rest of the gang was with him. He constantly scanned the room of the temple to see that he was alone, so he called their names one by one, but nobody answered.

"Looks like it's just me here," Chung spoke to himself, "well, better go look around to see if the rest of the guys are near."

Chung looked around for an exit or window he could leave through. Ahead of him was a long corridor with light peeping around the corner.

"That must be the way out," said Chung.

He walked towards the corridor. As he was about to enter he stopped and realized he was missing something. Chung's Destroyer wasn't on him, he looked around to see if it was near him. He took a couple of steps back to see if it was behind any pillars or rocks. He suddenly caught eye of it behind an alter at the very back of the room. He quickly approached the alter to get his Destroyer. He picked it up and hoisted it over his shoulders.

"Sorry, almost left you behind," he apologized to the large cannon, "it wouldn't have been good if you stayed here."

He turned back towards the entrance of the corridor, but then he noticed something written on the altar. The altar contained writings and scriptures that were written in some ancient language. To his surprise, Chung understood what these passages meant. He kept on reading them, only to find out that the passages were written explained the history of Hamel's Royal Family. Chung finished reading and quickly ran into the corridor. As he left the room a figure from behind the altar appeared, watching him run out.

Chung was down the corridor running towards the light at the end. The closer he got the more noises he heard of birds and waterfalls.

"Don't tell me..." Chung said to himself as he ran towards the exit.

He soon reached outside and he was astonished to see a clear blue sky and smell the scent of the ocean. He saw waterfalls flowing with clean water that were running into lakes and rivers.

"I'm home again..." Chung sighed, "the fact that I'm back in Hamel probably means that I'm nowhere near the rest of the guys."

He began to stroll through the outside of the temple as he was following a tiled walkway. The walkway spread across small hills and curved around Hamel architecture.

Up ahead Chung could see the city of Hamel in the distance.

"From the looks of it I'm probably at the Fountain of Healing," assumed Chung, "it's a long walk from here to the city... Hopefully Hamel's still the same when I get there."

He continued to follow the tiled walkway back to the city listening to the falls and rivers flowing with water. He breathed in a small scent of the ocean breeze as it helped Chung relax.

Suddenly a large explosion appeared. Chung quickly turned around to see that a large fire appeared just above a waterfall to his right.

"That's not good," he told himself.

Chung loaded his Destroyer and ran towards the explosion.

Chung had to climb and jump up a couple of hills to reach the top of the waterfall. When he arrived, he noticed a carriage that was broken down and a couple of supplies in flames. He approached the carriage to check to see if there were any people around it that needed help, but he found nobody. He called out to see if they were hidden behind some trees or bushes.

"Hello, is anyone here!?" he called out.

He listened for a response, but heard nothing. Then he heard some noises coming from the carriage. He readied his cannon, and prepared for an attack. He watched to see if something would appear, but what he didn't expect was a boy that crawled out from under the carriage. He lowered his weapon to go help the child.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chung asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Dad is that you...?" the boy asked.

"Unfortunately I'm not your father, but I'll help you find him."

"They took him."

"Who did? Took him where?"

"Monsters, they were mean and scary; they broke our carriage. Afterwards they took my dad away. He got hurt protecting me, I tried to follow him, but I wasn't strong enough."

They boy began to cry. He held onto Chung as if he was his father. Chung smiled and wiped the boy's tears off.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," said Chung, "and I'll take care of those monsters you said were mean and scary, OK?"

"OK," the boy replied as he wiped the rest of his tears away.

"Alright, did you see where those monsters took your dad?" Chung asked.

"Just beyond those trees I'm pretty sure," the boy answered.

"OK then. I'm Prince Seiker of Hamel City, but you can call me Chung, what's your name?"

"I'm Toby, I help my father deliver supplies to the city, and he's a merchant."

"Alright, sounds good. Now let's go find your father."

Chung dusted the dirt off Sam's clothes and carried him onto his back next to his Destroyer. They put out the fire and headed out.

Chung and Toby soon kept on walking until they saw some buildings up ahead.

"Alright let's take a quick break,' said Chung.

He took Toby off his back and set him in a log. He himself sat down setting his Destroyer on a nearby tree. They were in a large open field with a lake and a small river. There weren't too many trees and it was warm. Chung thought about of how the others were doing, and he wondered if they managed to get through the portal safely.

Chung started to feel sleepy and he laid down on the soft grass. His eyes began to close slowly, but before he could close them something started to crawl under his arm. He looked to see that it was Toby. Toby crawled under Chung's arm and fell asleep next to him. Chung let out a heartwarming smile and fell asleep.

When Chung woke up things were still quiet, but he saw no sight of Toby. He quickly stood up and called his name, but there was no answer.

"Damn it!" Chung yelled, "Where is he?"

Soon he heard a scream in the distance. It was Toby. Chung quickly grabbed his Destroyer and ran towards the screaming.

He soon reached a forested area with more trees than where he was last. He looked around to see if toby was nearby. He then saw him rolled up into a ball next to a building. Chung saw that Toby was being surrounded by Shadow Creatures.

"Impossible, how are these guys even around," Chung said.

He quickly ran to Toby's aid.

Chung soon reached him and he stood between him and the Shadow Creatures.

"Chung!" Toby said with relief, "I'm sorry I wandered off, I was just hungry and wanted to look for some food."

"It's OK, I'm not mad," said Chung, "It's just too dangerous here for you to be by yourself."

The Shadow Creatures stopped for a moment and look at Chung. They were observing him and examining his body. Then, they all let out a large roar and ran at him.

"Toby get out of here and hide!" Chung ordered.

Toby got up and hid behind some rocks.

"Now that there's nothing in the way, I can take care of you guys," said Chung.

The Shadow Creatures continued to charge at Chung. They all jumped at once and pounced on top of him. The continued to pile on top of him.

"Chung!" yelled Toby as he reached out for him.

Suddenly the pile of Shadow Creatures began to shake. Then the ground began to shake as well. The whole area began to tremble and quake. Bricks from the buildings began to fall off and break. Suddenly light began to emerge from the pile of monsters. The light slowly shone brighter and brighter and it began to flash.

PANDEMONIUM!

All the creatures suddenly flew off Chung. Chung loud war like cry sent all of the monsters flying. Some of the Shadow Creatures hit walls of the old buildings and some flew back into the forest. The Shadow Creatures numbers shrunk as some faded away. Now Chung had fewer enemies to deal with. The remainder of the monsters got back up as if that attack didn't do anything at all.

"Humph, Stubborn aren't we?" said Chung.

In response the Shadow Creatures let out a large screech that produced waves of noise and vibrations in the air. Chung covered his face as rubble started to fly towards him due to the loud cries of the Shadow Creatures. Suddenly, Chung saw something that he had never seen before. The Shadow creatures group up and began to merge. Their bodies began to fuse into something more powerful.

"What is this...?" said Chung in shock.

Chung couldn't believe his eyes. Before him was the largest Shadow Stinger he has ever seen. Chung sensed how much more energy it had before the creatures merged. It had much more energy than a regular Shadow Stinger. It had more spikes on its back and it emitted a darker aura.

It let out a large cry, louder than the one before and it charged towards Chung. It got closer and closer to him and Chung was ready to counter attack. Suddenly it vanished, it just disappeared in front of Chung's eyes. He looked around to see if it was near, but he found nothing. He could still sense its energy close by, but he was unable to see it. A large shadow appeared over Chung that covered his whole body. As he turned around he saw that large monster right behind him, but Chung couldn't react fast enough. The Shadow Stinger knocked Chung back with the back of his hand. The impact propelled him through the air, crashing into an old building. The impact of Chung's body crashing into the building made it fall down on top of him. Toby watched as he saw Chung was easily knocked back with a single hit.

From the pile of rubble Chung let out a large cry, blowing all the bricks and rocks out of the way.

"Man!" said Chung as he was holding his shoulder, "that actually really hurt."

Chung clenched his Destroyer and placed it in front of his body. He positioned one leg back and his body hunched over. Chung quickly pounced and charged right at the Shadow Stinger. He continued to pick up speed as we was quickly approaching the large creature. With ease the monster swung his arm and knocked Chung back again. This time Chung flew even farther and he was high up in the air. The weight of his armor and Destroyer pulled him down pretty fast creating a large crater and explosion of dust and rock.

"How is he so strong!?" Chung thought to himself.

The monster then slowly approached him. Chung tried to get up, but he was in too much pain and his leg was stuck under a large of rubble. He tried to free himself, but his efforts were meaningless. The Shadow Stinger got closer and closer. As soon as it reached Chung, it made a fist with both its hands. It raised its arms above its heads and spikes emerged from both its fists. Chung tried to reach for his destroyer, but it was too far away for him to reach. Chung looked back up to see that this might have been his last fight.

"I'm sorry Toby, "he thought to himself, "I'm sorry everyone."

He closed his eyes and braced for impact. The Shadow Stinger was going to smash down onto him, until a projectile of some sort hit the creature in the middle of its face. The impact of the projectile produced smoke on the creature's face. The Shadow Stinger let out cries of pain louder than ever before. Chung was surprised as he had no idea what he just witnessed. Suddenly, another projectile was shot at the pile of rock that held Chung down and it freed him. He quickly recovered and grabbed his Destroyer. He loaded it and was ready to go at the Shadow Stinger, until a figure jumped out of the trees and landed on the creature itself. The figure pulled out two pistols and rapidly began to shoot down the Shadow Stingers back. The shots from the two guns made the monster scream even louder. It tried to shake off the person shooting at it, but had a hard time doing it. Soon the figure leaped off the creature and pulled out a large cannon in midair. Chung noticed that it was a Destroyer, but it looked different from his.

"Wait, isn't that a...?" Chung asked, but was interrupted from the cannon shots.

The figure began to rapidly shoot at the Shadow Stinger with his Destroyer. The impact of the shots created a large cloud of dust that covered the whole area. Rubble began to fly out of the smoke and wind emerged from the smoke blowing Chung's hair back. The wind stopped and the smoke began to clear slowly. Chung watched as the rest of the smoke disappeared, but as it disappeared there was no trace of the Shadow Stinger or the figure. They just disappeared. Chung ran to the where the explosion took place, but he no longer sensed the creature's energy.

Suddenly, Toby got out of hiding and ran towards Chung hugging him. Toby began to cry and he held onto Chung as tight as he could.

"Now now..." comforted Chung, "everything's alright, the monster's gone."

Toby kept on crying in Chung's arms while Chung was trying to figure out who that person was that helped him. Chung couldn't make out his movements, because he was too fast and he had a white hood over his head.

Suddenly, Chung heard the sound of a brick falling right behind him. He quickly pushed Toby behind him and pointed his Destroyer to where the sound was. After moments of waiting he put his Destroyer down.

"You can come out now, I won't hurt you,' Chung said.

From around a building, a man appeared. His clothes were old and tattered. He had his hands up in the air indicting that me meant no harm. The man turned his eyes towards Toby and stared at him for a bit. Chung then stared down at the boy to see Toby come out from behind him.

"Dad?" Toby asked.

"Yes, It's me, don't worry," replied the man while gesturing Toby to come to him.

Toby left Chung's side and ran to his father. Toby jumped into his father's arms and embraced him. Chung watched as the two expressed their feelings for each other. Toby's father placed his son on his shoulders and walked towards Chung. As he was walking towards Chung, Chung had a memory flash into his mind. He remembered a time when he and his father were like that. When Chung was a child, his father would always put him on his shoulders, just like Toby and his father. Toby's father soon approached Chung.

"Thank you," he said, "thank you for watching over my son."

"Don't worry about it," Chung responded, "I did what I could to help."

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Oh, you don't need to do that, your thanks is thanks enough."

"Oh, but surely there must be something that you want?"

"No really, you don't need to, and anyways weren't you captured by the Shadow Creatures?"

"Yes, but I managed to escape. After that I was looking for my son. I returned to the carriage to see that he wasn't there, then I heard a loud noises coming from here so I decided to check there."

"Oh, I see. Don't worry Toby's safe and sound."

"Yah, I'm fine father, the prince helped me," Toby said pointing to Chung.

"Prince?" asked the man, "so you must be Prince Seiker."

"I am, what of it?" Chung asked.

"I have something for you," the man replied reaching in his back pocket, "here, take them."

Chung was handed some sort of letter. He carefully read through the contents of it bit by bit. As he finished reading he rolled it up and put it inside the chest plate of his Freiturnier.

"Thank you for this, it really means a lot," thanked Chung, "I'll make sure he gets this right away."

They exchanged a couple of smiles then Chung began to head straight for the city. He picked up his Destroyer on the way and placed it on his shoulder and started to walk, until he was stopped. He turned around to see that Toby's father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait your heading to the city right?" he asked.

"That's right, I am," Chung replied.

"Let me give you a ride there on my carriage, it's the least I can do."

"Your carriage is broken though, how can you take me to the city?"

"Leave that to us."

Toby and his father head back to their carriage along with Chung. When they arrived the two grabbed a tool box and fixed up the damages the carriage had taken.

"Alright, it's ready to go," said Toby.

Chung let out a smile as Toby reminded him of himself when he was a child. A small young boy who loved his father. Chung hopped on the carriage and headed towards the city. The whole ride he watched the father and son joke around and tell stories of what happened while they were apart, but all Chung could see was himself and his father together again.

**Words from the Author: **Finally, here is chapter 8. This one took a while to write and I broke almost 99.9% of my hand doing it (just kidding..), so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I appreciate the comments you guys left on the Raven vs Raven fight last chapter, they really mean a lot. I hope you guys liked what I did with Chung and I'm planning to go into further detail with him, so expect more Chung time for the next few chapters. Also I'd like to thank you guys again for all the reviews and favourites you have given me on this story, and until next time, I'll see you guys later.


	9. Chapter 9: The Guardians of Hamel

Chapter 9: The Guardians of Hamel

The carriage soon arrived at Hamel City. Chung was sitting down with his Destroyer by his side as he watched Toby fall asleep on a seat next to his father. As Chung passed through the city gates he was happy to be at home again. Hamel City still looked similar to the one in his dimension, but with a few differences. Chung spotted them as he passed through the city with Toby and his father. Buildings looked and were placed in different locations, but Chung knew what buildings they were. The running water remained the same, as it flowed through central lakes and small waterfalls from behind city lines. He took a deep breath of it and felt like he was smelling the water's scent for the very first time. Chung finally realized how beautiful his hometown really was.

Chung listened to the running water, as it allowed him to be at peace. He took deep breaths in and out, as the carriage ride was very relaxing, until he realized that he could contact the others with the earpiece that Eve gave him. Instantly Chung got up from his seat, but hit his head on the roof of the carriage. He quickly sat back down rubbing his head trying to relieve the pain.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Chung complained as he rubbed his head.

"Are you OK back there your highness?" asked Toby's father.

"You don't have to be so formal, you can just call me by my real name, Chung."

"Are you sure your highne… I mean Chung."

"I'm positive, and yes I'm alright, but do you mind if you drop me at the Equipment Shop?"

"As you wish, your highne… Chung."

"You're being formal again, but at least you're trying."

Toby's father smiled, and brought the carriage to a fast pace. The horses went from a trot to a gallop, and they were on their way.

The carriage soon arrived at the shop and Chung got off. He had a hard time getting his Destroyer out of the carriage and almost broke the hinges of the door. He got it free and fell back a bit.

"Alright, Thanks for the ride… uhhhh, now that I think about it I never really asked for your name," asked Chung.

"Bracken, the names Bracken,' replied Bracken.

"Bracken huh? Well anyways, thanks for everything, and tell Toby goodbye for me."

"Will do Chung."

The two said their final goodbyes and Bracken went off. Chung looked down the road Bracken was going down, watching it slowly disappear into the distance.

"Don't think that's the last time I see them," Chung said to himself.

Chung quickly looked for his earpiece, but when he found it, it wasn't turning on. He pressed the power on and off several times and batted it on his hand a couple of times, but it still didn't work.

"It must have broken, in the last fight," Chung said to himself, "good thing I'm here, Horatio will probably know how to fix it."

Chung put the devise in his Freiturnier, and went on inside. As he went inside, a creature hiding from behind a building watched him walk inside. The creature growled and left leaving a small shadow trail.

When Chung arrived inside the shop, things seemed out of place, but in a good way. Weapons and armour were hung and stored on walls and cabinets around the shop. The shop seemed more organized and clean.

"It's not like Horatio to clean the shop like this," Chung thought to himself as he walked through the shop, "I guess he had some free time."

Suddenly a back door opened and smoke came out. The smoke was dark and black and had a foul odour to it. The smell it gave off spread really quickly. Chung turned around only to get a face full of smoke and ash. Just then a person came out of the door and quickly rushed to the entrance fanning all of the smoke out. Chung covered his mouth and nose trying not to breathe the smoke in, but some manage to get in through his nostrils making him cough and hack.

Soon the smoke cleared and Chung's cough stopped. His eyes were a bit teary, due to the smoke getting caught on his pupils and cornea. He fanned some smoke around his face and looked at the person that came out of the room.

"Horatio! Just the man I wanted to see," Chung shouted.

Horatio turned around, and as he saw Chung his eyes widened.

"Prince Seiker, you have returned!" Horatio shouted.

Chung was confused, as he has only left for a couple of days. Horatio quickly ran at Chung trying to pick him up, but cracked a couple of his bones doing it. He hunched over rubbing his back, trying to relieve the pain. Chung brought his arm around to help him stand straight. With a strong pull up he realigned the bones in Horatio's back. Horatio let out a big sigh of relief.

"I see you're getting older by the minute," said Chung.

"You may be right about that, but you're a lot heavier last time I saw you and your hair is that of your mother's," stated Horatio.

"My hair's always been this long," Chung said as he blushed.

Horatio was pretty old with a white, long beard and large, white eyebrows. He wore a blue head band that covered and stopped the sweat he always had on his back and face. Most of the time he was shirtless when he worked in the armoury behind the shop.

"So anyways, I have a favour to ask," said Chung, "do you mind if you fix this for me?"

Chung showed him the earpiece he received from Eve.

"This is nasod technology, correct?" Horatio asked.

"Yes it is," Chung answered.

"I don't know the nasod technology very well, but I might be able to fix it."

"Thanks, you're a life saver Horatio."

"Anything for you my prince."

"You know you don't have to be so formal."

"I know, but I choose to be."

Chung left the earpiece with Horatio to be fixed, and headed back out. As Chung stepped outside he saw that the main square of Hamel was in panic. He ran to the center to see what all the commotion was about. He tried asking people, but they just ran past him screaming. Chung ran through the crowd trying to get the barracks, where the Hamel army was located. AS he was running through he bumped into somebody.

"Oops, I'm sorry, but I have to see…" said Chung, but before he could finish he looked up, "Penensio!"

"Your highness, you have returned!" Penensio exclaimed, "but why such the long return?"

"Long return? I was gone for two days."

Penensio looked at Chung wondering what he was talking about, but soon stopped after row of buildings collapsed behind him

Both saw an army of Shadow Creatures rampaging through the streets of Hamel destroying all in their path. Chung was shocked to see that what he feared in the past was becoming a reality once again.

"Penensio evacuate the city immediately," Chung ordered, "I'll hold them off until everyone is brought to safety."

"But, your highness, there are way too many of them for you to fight by yourself," Penensio replied.

"Get some of the Hamel army to assist me after all the people have evacuated, is that understood?"

"Yes my prince, and be careful."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Penensio gathered up the majority of Hamel's army and escorted all the civilians to the gates. Through the mob of people Chung slowly advanced forward and headed straight for the Shadow Creatures. The monsters destroyed building after building and left a trail of terror and destruction wherever they went. All Chung could hear were the screams of the city folk, as they tried to get around and past each other to try and get to safety from behind the gates. The Shadows soon caught eye on Chung. All of them locked their sights on him and charged straight for him.

Chung looked around to see that there were still people in the vicinity.

"Their target is me," he thought to himself," I have to lure them away from everyone else."

Chung leaped in the air flying over all the Shadow Creatures. They watched as they saw Chung leap over their heads. They grew irritated and ran back towards him. Chung ran towards another part of the city, leading the monsters away from the civilians. Behind Chung the Shadow Creature's numbers grew the farther he ran. HE felt that their combined energy was getting stronger by the minute.

"How is this possible?" he thought to himself, "their only mere Shadow Walkers, even in large numbers they shouldn't have this much power. Their spike in power level must have to do something with Ran's return."

Chung almost kept on running, but the numbers of Shadows just kept on growing. Soon, Chung finally decided to stop. They reached somewhere near the back parts of Hamel, and there was no civilian in sight.

"Alright, no matter how much of you guys are up against me, I'll still mop the floor with you all!"

The monsters roared and produced sound waves that made Chung flinch, but he clenched his Destroyer and kept his ground. The sounds stopped and things went silent. Chung heard nothing around him, and the Shadow Creatures just stopped. Chung was wondering what they just did, until he heard some loud noises coming from behind him. He turned around he saw several Shadow Stingers gathered around him that were just as big as the one he fought earlier. They all looked down on him with an intent to kill.

"Well, things just got a lot more interesting, and harder," Chung said to himself, "considering I'm up against at least three Stingers, some Chargers and a lot of Walkers, dying isn't an option. Now before we start does anyone want to leave?"

The Shadow's all stared at him as they slowly moved in towards him. Suddenly, one of the stingers let out a large cry and charged straight for Chung. The rest of the creatures followed. They all circled around Chung moving in closer and closer. Chung stood there with the wind blowing in his hair. He raised his destroyer up in the air and the wind picked up. Chung started to gather energy and his power level grew stronger. As his power was rising he began to chant.

_As the Protector of my people, I risk my life for thee_

_I rise to any enemy that opposes my strength_

_For the duty and responsibility that my Father and fore Fathers have risked their lives to achieve_

_I will carry on their will and serve the beloved City that I have sworn to protect_

_I call upon the power beneath my heart and soul to fight alongside me, in order to get rid of all the malicious beings that stand before me…_

Chung's power rose even faster and he began to release an aura far stronger than those of his allies. He slowly brought his Destroyer down, then slammed it into the ground with all his might. The impact the cannon left cracks in the concrete and a huge crater that covered the whole ground. The impact of Chung's Destroyer also created a large flash of light and wind that stopped all of the Shadow's in their tracks. The light disappeared and in the centre of it was Chung, but he appeared different.

Chung emitted a strong, white aura around him and his face was covered. Instead he wore a white mask that covered his face like armour. His eyes glowed yellow and from the back of his head there was a long, blue mane that extended down his back.

"Berserker Mode, initiated…" Chung said in a cool tone of voice.

The Shadows stared at him for a bit and looked up at the sky. They all stepped back and the sky began to turn dark. Clouds swirled over Chung and from within the clouds a figure appeared. A larger Shadow Creature came out with a ghost like figure. It covered most of the land Chung and the rest of Shadows were standing on.

"So you finally showed up," Chung said, "the Shadow Master."

"_Prince Seiker, I see you have returned as well, but you're not the only one who's gotten stronger," _the Shadow Master wailed.

"I thought I got rid of you two years ago, how did you manage to come back alive?"

_"Your answer lies in your victory against the Shadows."_

"If that's the game you want to play then so be it."

The Shadow Creature made the first move and charged towards Chung. The Shadow Master stretched out his arm reaching for Chung with a dark orb in the centre of his palm, but before he could make contact, something that resembled a bullet struck him in the hand. The large Shadow cried out in pain grasping his hand trying to conceal it. Chung looked around him to notice that the rest of the Shadows had fallen with smoke and bullet holes coming from their backs. All the monsters fell forward and disappeared. Chung was confused himself trying to find out who did all this. The only enemy left was the Shadow Master who already recovered from the damage.

_"I see…" said the Shadow Master, "wherever your hiding face me!"_

Chung was confused to what the large Shadow was talking about, until a figure dropped down right behind him. Chung turned around to see that it was the same person that had helped him in the fight from before, as he recognized the two pistols in his hand. The person wore armour like Chung's and had a Destroyer strapped onto his back. He had hair colour similar to Chung's, but was much shorter to fit that of a young male that complimented the long, red scarf he wore. In his hands he carried two silver pistols that matched his whole outfit. All Chung could do was stare as he noticed that he had a face similar to his.

"Don't be alarmed," said the person with the pistols in his hand, "I know what you're thinking, but I know who you are, and I'll explain things later, I'm a Guardian of this city just like you, but until then just call me the Deadly Chaser."

"OK… Deadly Chaser?" Chung responded awkwardly.

"Yah, Deadly Chaser, but enough if the introductions let's put this guy back in his place."

Chung was still trying to process all the different events going on at the moment, but he had no choice but to trust him. Chung turned back around and readied his destroyer. Next to him the Deadly Chaser raised his destroyer in the air and slammed it into the ground. Just like Chung, he began to emit a strong aura as well, but instead of a mask covering his face he wore a thinner cover and a white hood that covered his head.

"Berserker Mode, initiated," said the Deadly Chaser.

"_You think a change in your energy levels could be enough to stop me?" the Shadow Master asked._

"Watch and find out," Chung replied.

Suddenly, the Deadly Chaser vanished. His disappearance left no signs of him leaving. The Shadow Master could still feel his presence as he was scanning the area looking for him. Before he could find him, the Shadow Master felt two bullet shots at the back of his head. He yelled and brought his arm behind his head trying to reach for the Deadly Chaser, but found nothing. As he reached behind his head he felt more bullet shots being fired all over his body. He cried even louder and his rage grew. Suddenly, the Deadly Chaser appeared in front of the Shadow Master's face upside down with two pistols pointed directly at him. The sudden appearance of the Deadly Chaser caught the Shadow Master off guard.

"Dual Buster," the Deadly Chaser whispered.

The Deadly Chaser fired two bullet shots in the Shadow Master's eyes. The Shadow Master grasped his face trying to supress the pain. The bullet shots blinded the Shadow Master leaving deep in his face. The Shadow Master's vision soon came back, but right in front of him was Chung, with his Destroyer cocked back. The end of the Destroyer was glowing and Chung implanted it through the Shadow Master's forehead. The Destroyer glowed even brighter and it began to let out a blue light.

"Steel Edge…" Chung whispered.

A large explosion appeared on the Shadow Master's face and some parts of his body flew off. As the pieces hit the ground they disappeared. Chung jumped out of the smoke caused by the explosion and hit the Shadow Master with his Destroyer knocking him back. The impact of the hit also sent Chung back down to the ground.

The Shadow Master let out a roar, expelling the remainder of the smoke to disappear.

_"These childish attempts to beat me are ridiculous!" _the Shadow Master roared, "_this truly is the hope of Hamel city?"_

The Shadow Master began to laugh. The maniacal vibe to it made the clouds grow darker and bigger. Lightning soon appeared. Chung just stood there with a huge smile on his face.

"Hope of Hamel City? Yes, but childish attempts I think not," said Chung.

The Shadow Master's laughter died down and stopped. He scowled and the clouds above him began to clear up. Light shone down upon him getting into his eyes. The Shadow Master could hardly see anything, but all he could see were glowing spots in the sky that seemed to get bigger the longer he stared at them. After moments of looking up at the sky he noticed the Deadly Chaser standing in a building with his Destroyer facing towards the sky.

"This battle goes to us," the Deadly Chaser stated, "hope you're ready for this, cause it's gonna hurt."

The Shadow Master looked back up to see that above him were missiles that the Deadly Chaser had launched. All of which were heading straight for him.

"_You little Sh-," but_ before he could finish, the monster was pelted with a barrage of missiles and rockets creating a large area of explosions.

"Shooting Star…" the Deadly Chaser said in the distance.

The explosions from the attack destroyed a lot of buildings and small landmarks on the way down as well. After the smoke cleared the clouds separated and light shone down on Chung and the Deadly Chaser. Both their Berserker Modes deactivated and the Deadly Chaser jumped down next to Chung and offered him his hand. Chung stared at him constantly looking back at his hand and the Deadly Chaser's. Wind blew past both of them and Chung took the Deadly Chaser's hand and shook it.

"Good job out there," Chung complimented.

"Thanks, not to bad yourself," the Deadly Chaser commented back, "now to clear all the confusion, I owe you an explanation."

The two guardians sat down and had a chat over all the destruction and chaos they had caused.

In the distance a little nasod drone that managed to stay alive in the fight caught footage of Chung and the Deadly Chaser. The images it took were produced in front of a computer screen all the way at the Altera Core. A super computer provided the content and tubes running in it ran across through the whole Altera Core computer room. In front of it was a nasod figure that looked similar to Eve.

"Ophelia," said the figure, "tell Oberon to fetch the body we found."

A pink nasod robot appeared from behind the computer with a tea kettle and bowed down before the figure.

"Yes, my Empress," it responded.

Suddenly, a door opened; from it came another nasod robot with blades carrying a test tube. Inside the tube was Eve with wires and tubes running across her body. She was trapped inside with her eyes closed and the only sign of life was the nasod core on her forehead.

]

**Words from the Author: **That's Chapter 9 for you guys. Sorry for the late update as I got caught in school work, but I'll still be updating regularly as much as I can from now on. In fact I've made a schedule, so I'll try to be updating every Tuesday and Thursday (If not Thursday then Saturday) unless otherwise. There will be grunted 1 new Chapter a week until this fan fiction is over. I also got a new program for typing up my stories, so hopefully I can get rid of the grammar and spelling mistakes I've made (so sorry….). Until then I'll see you guys later.


	10. Chapter 10: Code Empress

Chapter 10: Code Empress

The city of Hamel was going through immediate reconstruction due to the battle between Chung and the Shadow Master. Soldiers and workers were helping each other out handing bricks and materials to one another. The uplifting feel that the citizens of Hamel City had had returned into their spirits once again.

Meanwhile Chung and the Deadly Chaser were outside the Hamel Gates talking to each other as the Deadly chaser was explaining the current situation. They settled in a prairie next to a water fall as they sat on the soft green grass that spread all around. Their Destroyers were standing up next to each other side by side as the sun shone upon them.

"So what you're saying is that you're the Chung Seiker from this world?" Chung asked.

"Precisely, but unlike you I left the city in the hands of my subordinates as I was looking for my own path, but that's a secret so I can't tell you," the Deadly Chaser replied, "so, I may not have princely qualities like you."

"Don't worry about it, I don't have that much of a personality."

"Will do, Aisha just told me a moment before I saw you to inform you of what was going on, as the others have met their counterparts as well."

"So, that means that my friends are OK?"

"Safe and sound, their staying in our barracks in Velder Village along with my friends, but there is one problem..."

"What's that?"

"According to Aisha, Eve is the only person that were still unable to get a hold of, so none of them know where she is right now…"

Chung went silent and no one talked as Chung was thinking about every possible scenario that could've happened to her, but soon let out a smile.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Chung said, "Eve is pretty strong she can handle herself."

"If you're that confident about her then I might know where she went," the Deadly Chaser added.

"Really how?"

"The appearances of you and you're friends when you came to our world is too much of a coincidence to be luck."

"So you're saying that the fact we all met our counterparts means that Eve might have met hers?"

"Chances are yes, she probably did."

Chung picked up his Destroyer and headed back inside the city.

"Wait!" the Deadly Chaser shouted, "where are you going?"

"Follow me I have an idea," Chung Replied.

The Deadly Chaser quickly picked up his Destroyer and followed Chung back into the city

The two guardians headed down the main streets of the city running through the crowd trying to avoid workers and soldier carrying blocks and cement over their shoulders. Chung looked back to see that the Deadly Chaser was wearing his hood over his head trying to cover most of his face. Chung was confused to why his new accomplice was trying to shun himself amongst the crowd. Chung ignored it for the time being and headed for the weapons shop.

The two soon arrived and went inside. Inside the shop Horatio was nowhere to be found.

Chung looked back at the Deadly Chaser to see that his hood was off.

"Why do you do that?" Chung asked.

"Do what?" the Deadly Chaser asked back.

"Your hood, you put it on when we were running through the streets and you took it off as we came in here."

The room went silent for a moment until the Deadly Chaser spoke up.

"No one can know about this OK?"

"Understood."

"Thank you, so the people of Hamel know I left the City, but don't know that I'm here right now and I am unable to show my face until I avenge my father's death and complete his mission."

"I see, you miss father too don't you?"

Memories of their father went through their heads of as the room went silent once again. The remembered how good of a guardian their father was to this city. A tear ran down both their faces. They looked at each other and wiped the tear off their face.

"Yah, he was a good man," replied the Deadly Chaser.

Suddenly Horatio appeared from the back room, with a face mask on. Immediately the Deadly Chaser put his hood back on and faced away from Horatio.

"Ahhh, your Majesty, you've returned," Horatio said, "who's your friend?"

"Ummm… he's a new soldier for the Hamel army I'm just showing him around," Chung replied.

"Oh I see, anyways here you go."

Horatio gave Chung back his earpiece and it was if it was brand new.

"Perfect, good as new," thanked Chung.

"It was hard, but I managed to fix it, it was pretty difficult due to all the noise you made outside earlier"

"Hehe, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about you did what you had to do."

"Thanks Horatio, this really means a lot."

"Anytime, your Majesty."

The two guardians left the shop and headed back outside.

Outside Chung turned on the earpiece and tried to contact Eve. He heard a bit of static and some ringing. The more h waited the more he began to worry whether if she was in trouble or not. Suddenly he heard something different. Through the earpiece, Chung heard the sound of some sort of alarm. The alarm was pretty loud that people around him and the Deadly Chaser looked at both of them due to how loud it was. Chung began to speak into it.

"Eve! Eve are you OK!? What's wrong!?" Chung panicked.

There was no answer, and it felt as if the alarm got louder and louder, until he heard a voice.

"I am here," Eve replied.

"It's Chung, Eve what's going on? What's that noise?" Chung asked.

"I am sorry Chung, but I can't talk right now, maybe later."

"Later? Bu-"

The call ended to a quick stop, before Chung could finish his sentence. He tried to call back, but Eve wouldn't pick up.

"Eve may need some help," he thought to himself, "I'll call the others."

Chung quickly made his move and decided to get to the bottom of this.

Meanwhile at the Altera Core, red lights were flashing through halls and corridors with a loud alarm making a lot of noise in the background. With Moby and Remy by her side Eve quickly dashed through halls gliding across the ground trying to find a safe place. On her body were tunes and wires that Moby and Remy were picking off. Suddenly she heard a voice over a P.A. system that sounded similar to hers.

"Attention to all Nasod units, we have a rampant test subject. Immediate retrieval of experiment is acquired."

Suddenly the lights and alarm stopped and everything was quiet. Up ahead a door opened in front of Eve and she headed straight for it. Inside was a production site for new nasod machines and drones. She looked around to see how well the Altera Core was reacting to all the different machines set up inside the site. Conveyer belts and doors were working together as all different types of nasods kept coming in and out of passageways.

"This setup is so well organized," Eve admired, "This is nasod technology I haven't seen before."

Suddenly the production stopped and the machinery shut down. Nasods on the conveyor belts suddenly turned on and their heads rotated towards Eve. At the same time doors around Eve opened and nasods started to rush into the room pointing their attention at her.

"They found us," Eve said to herself, "Moby, Remy, get activate Battle Formation One."

The two floating drones moved in closer to Eve circling around readying themselves for an attack.

Nasods from all directions closed in on her slowly. Then they stopped and stood there motionless. They reformed in an organized line as all of them faced the door Eve went through. Eve was confused to why the nasods halted their attack, until she heard the door open behind her. She quickly turned around to see what look liked a humanoid type of nasod like herself. The nasod wore a white tiara on its head and had silver hair that bunched up and curled to the side. She also wore a white gown that went down to her ankles, but what stood out the most were the two nasod drones that were similar to Moby and Remy floating around her just like Eve's drones. Suddenly from behind two more drones appeared and they stood right next to the nasod with the gown, one on each side. One of the drones had a masculine figure with a mask like face, and in its arms it held nasod blades. The other had a more feminine structure and had a pink nasod body that looked like a girl wearing a dress.

The nasods approached Eve and as they got closer they stared at the core in the middle of her forehead. They soon stopped and there was a sudden silence within the room.

"I found you," said the white haired nasod, "Now, face the wrath of the Code Empress."

**Words from the** **Author: **There is a very, very, very, very, very late Chapter 10 for you guys. I apologize for the really late update, but I got caught up in school work and work and I'm very sorry. Also sorry for the short chapter I got caught up and I want to make this story last a bit longer, so that's why this chapter is so short. Things should be back on schedule, so expect the next chapter soon, so until next time I'll see you guys later.


End file.
